rivals_of_aetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Advanced
Directional Influence DI is the act of influencing your character's trajectories when you are getting hit. It is a very important mechanic to understand as it helps you both escape combos and survive longer. However, it can have the opposite effect if poorly used. Traditional DI After getting hit your character enters a very brief hitlag (hitpause in the dev mode files) animation before getting launched. By holding a direction after the hitlag ends, you can influence the angle you get launched by up to 18 degrees. Thus the highest angle change is achieved by holding a direction perpendicular to the default launch trajectory. You can influence the angle of some unique moves by up to 28 degrees instead, those are Wrastor and Kragg down-specials, which put your character in a different state called tumble. Automatic Smash DI During hitlag you can hold a direction to very slightly move your character towards the held direction. This lets players escape multi-hit moves. Drift DI During hitstun (knockback) you can influence your horizontal trajectory by holding directions, slightly accelerating your character towards the direction held. Used to slow down or speeding up your horizontal trajectory. Hit Effects When a character is hit, different types of hit effects appear. * If normal light flashes appear, the character will likely not be killed unless the player has very bad DI. * If a horizontal light flash appears, the character will be killed by the attack unless the player uses DI correctly. * If the background turns purple, the character is guaranteed to be killed, even if the player uses DI. Teching Pressing the dodge button as your character hits the ground while in hitstun lets you quickly get back up instead of bouncing off the ground and grants you brief invincibility. Additionally, holding left or right at the same time causes you character to roll. You can also tech off of walls, including walls created by Kragg. If your character is hit away from a wall, but was touching it, you can still tech. Fast Falling While in the air, if you are at the top of a jump or falling, pressing the control stick downwards will make your character instantly fall at his maximum falling speed. Wavedash Jump and immediately air-dodge forwards or backwards to do a short dash in either direction. Dash Dancing Every character can turn around instantly during the initial dash animation. Very rapidly dashing in opposite directions on the ground can bait your opponent into doing something unsafe. Jab Canceling You can cancel your 1st or 2nd jab into any tilt. The second jab of most characters can be teched so it may be risky going for it, but the first jab can guarantee a combo. If your jab was parried and you cancel it with a tilt, you will be put in parry stun even though parrying a jab normally does nothing. Crouch Cancel Changing your characters knockback so they fly downwards at low percent on the ground allows you to act faster after getting hit by low knockback moves. Special Reverse Using neutral special and then quickly pressing left or right allows your character to turn around at the start of the move. This is a very useful technique for characters with projectiles as neutral specials such as Orcane or Maypul. Some other special attacks can also be reversed in this way such as Zetterburn's Down Special. Buffering You can input your next action a few frames before your current character state ends and it will be queued and executed right after the current state finishes. This essentially allows you to do frame perfect combo strings without having frame perfect inputs. You can buffer a tech. Reverse Aerial Rush While running forward, quickly input the opposite direction then jump before holding your original direction again, your character should jump facing backwards while still keeping his forward momentum.